Correspondance
by petiteserpy
Summary: Ils n'auraient jamais du se parler. Harry se méfie des journaux intimes. Percy se méfie des cadeaux des Dieux. Pourtant, il possède le même carnet. Quand Percy écrivit dans son journal, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Quelqu'un allait-il réellement lui répondre, à travers un autre carnet ? . Deux mondes qui n'auraient pas du entrer en contact.
1. Chapter 1

Well well well... Donc je suis Mordigane, une associée de Nessa qui a juste la flemme de créer un compte x) donc je poste sur celui de Nessa puisque de toute façon c'est un projet commun. A la base, cela devait être un échange de lettre, mais on a bien aimé l'idée de refoutre sur le tapis (d'Harry) un journal qui répond. Donc voilà ^_^

[ALERTE SPOILER sur la série Percy Jackson (tome 5)]

C'est... Quelqu'un de ma famille qui ma donné ce carnet. Un journal. Je dirais pas « journal intime » parce que ça fait vraiment fillette. Journal c'est classe. Bref. Il m'a dit « Tu sais Percy, tu dois te sentir seul ces temps-ci. Avec tout ce qui se passe, avec la colonie, Nico Di Angelo,... Annabeth aussi je suppose. Il faudrait que tu puisse parler avec quelqu'un qui puisse te comprendre. Quelqu'un de ton âge, qui vit autant de choses que toi. Alors tiens, prend ce journal intime. Quelqu'un, quelque part, possède le même. »...

Enfin, il a dit un truc qui ressemble à ça. Et puis à la base c'était pas un monologue. Juste je vous ai coupé tout les commentaires que j'ai pu faire, genre « mais qu'est-ce que viens foutre Annabeth ici ?! » ou bien « Un journal intime ! Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ? ». C'est désagréable à la lecture. C'est bizarre, hein, comme histoire ? Si j'ai bien compris, il m'a donné un carnet qui pourrait correspondre avec... un carnet jumeaux ? Genre un échange de lettre en quatre fois plus rapide. C'est un peu absurde. Moins que ma vie, depuis ces cinq dernières années.

Bref. D'après lui, il y a quelqu'un, sur cette planète, qui peut lire ce que j'écris en ce moment. Je ne sais que dire de tout ça. Et puis comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire, fin des trucs intéressants parce que m'entraîner avec d'autre bungalow à nous taper sur la gueule avec des épées ça commence à être lassant, ben je teste le carnet. Est-ce que j'y crois ? Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien si quelqu'un répond. Après tout pourquoi pas ? C'est pas la première fois que je reçois un cadeaux bizarre de ma famille...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou cette fois ci c'est moi Nessa, ou plutôt petiteserpy. Comme l'a déjà dit Mordigane c'est une petite idée de journal que nous avons eu là. Et comme elle écrira pour ce cher Percy. Je me chargerai de notre Harry national ^^

Bonne lecture.

Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire dans un « journal intime ». En fait je n'avais pas prévus de le faire du tout.

Pour tout vous dire j'ai trouver celui ci, abandonné sur une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Tu sais cette table, entre le rayon « Histoire gobeline » et « Politique chez les centaures ».

Toujours est-il que je cherchais Hermione quand je l'ai vu.

Je l'ai ouvert, et là je ne te raconte pas l'horreur. Enfin si justement sinon à quoi cela servirait il ? Bref. Je l'ai ouvert et là jai vu des lettres tremblantes et jaunâtres se tracées d'elles même sur les pages vieillies. « Merde ! Non mais c'est pas possible t'en as fait combien des Horcruxes-carnets?!Tom ça suffit maintenant ça commence sérieusement à bien faire ! ». Puis je me suis calmé et j'ai pris le temps de lire « _C'est... Quelqu'un de ma famille qui ma donné ce carnet. Un journal. Je dirais pas « journal intime » parce que ça fait vraiment fillette. Journal c'est classe. Bref. Il m'a dit « Tu sais Percy... »_

Autant te dire que j'étais soulagé. Soulagé et légèrement perplexe. C'est Hermione qui a trouvé la réponse a mes questions. Elle avait lu dans un livre qu'ils existaient des carnets « correspondance ».

Alors puisque nous avons tout les deux ces carnets, autant en profiter, parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'ici ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Comme je l'ai dit mon nom est Harry Potter et... je suis un sorcier. (Non ce n'est pas une blague, mais après avoir reçu un tel carnet tu ne peux pas ne pas me croire n'est ce pas ?)

je suis en 6eme année à Poudlard, c'est un école de sorcellerie en Écosse.

Je me suis présenté, mais toi qui t'es ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voila, c'est encore Mordigane ! Dessole de la petite attente, les vacances ne sont pas forcement reposante ! Aller, Bonne lecture et Enjoy !

_**Lettre de Percy 2**_

Wahou ! A vrai dire, je ne savais pas de quel coté penché à la base. Une réponse ? Pas de réponse ? Ben voilà. Y a une réponse. Bref.

En fait, le mieux sera de commencer normalement. Bonjour Harry. Ici Percy donc... Je sais pas quoi dire en fait là. En fait si. C'est juste que j'ai tellement de choses à demander, à savoir, que je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Alors ben, je vais commencer par le haut (pour aller vers le bas) de la... On doit appeler ça comment d'ailleurs ? Échange ? Perso je vais appeler ce que l'on écrit des lettres. Plus simple

. Donc, premier truc à remarquer : tu parle anglais. Nan parce que t'imagine le mec (ou la fille hein) qui tombe sur le journal c'est un japonais ou un français ? WTF le bordel quoi ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, y a une sorte de traducteur intégré dans le journal. Faudra de faire des test je pense. Bref.

Tout d'abord, Bienvenue au club. Ouai. Le club mes mecs-qui-ne-pensaient-pas-écrire-dans-un-journal-i ntime-mais-qu'on-vas-appeler-journal. Ce truc est juste super galère à écrire. Surtout mal installé comme je le suis.

Dans ce que tu écris, il y a quelque chose qui me titille. Un rayon sur la « Politique chez les centaures » ? Les centaures ONT une politique ? O.O Ensuite, c'est quoi un « Horcruxes-carnets?! » Nan parce que ta l'air de salement les détester eux ? Tom c'est l'un de tes potes qui t'a jouer une sales blagues ? Ça en a l'air en tout cas. Hermione aussi c'est une de tes amis. Fin je crois. La seconde théorie c'est que c'est ta petite amie. Enfin t'offusque pas si c'est pas le cas, je vous connais pas. Dis, en tout cas, ça m'intéressent vachement ce livre ? C'est quoi ? Je suis pas sur que c'est un livre auquel je puisse avoir accès vu ce que tu dis plus bas (et j'en parlerais plus bas). Pas que j'aime lire : RETIRE cette vision de ton esprit ! Juste par curiosité.

Hum. Je vais passer sur le « parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'ici ne peut pas me faire de mal. ». C'est pour ça qu'on ma donné ce carnet, mais pour l'instant j'ai absolument pas envie de parler problème. C'est chiant non ?

Bon. On en arrive à la partie la plus intéressante

. « je suis un sorcier. ». Je n'ai pas trop de mal à te croire.

Tu dois bien te douter que je ne suis pas totalement étranger à un monde de folie, de bizarre. Puisque j'ai écrit dans un journal pou voir si quelqu'un allait me répondre. Tu es en Écosse. C'est bête. Moi j'habite à New York. Enfin j'habite...

Tu es un sorcier. Ok. Mais genre quel sorcier ?

Nan parce que on en a plein en fait dans notre culture. Ta un bâton de vieillards pour faire de la magie ? (d'ailleurs ta quel âge ? Je suppose que ta le même âge que moi mais on sait jamais …. ). Est-ce que tu fais des potions dans de vielles marmites ? Et puis du coup t'es un mec (jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles) alors on oublie les balais grinçant des sorcières de conte du coup ? Vous êtes beaucoup, comme sorciers ? Est-ce qu'il y en a en Amérique ?

Voilà. J'en ai finis avec l'avalanche de question. Nan parce que si je continue j'en ai pour la nuit et faut que je dorme quand même à un moment ou à un autre.

Voila, maintenant je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Percy Jackson et j'ai quinze ans. Presque 16 en fait, ce qui n'est pas très cool... Ma mère, Sally Jackson, m'a élever seul (je ne considère pas que Gaby fasse office d'aide pour ma mère ou de beau père pour le temps ou il a séjourné chez nous. Maintenant on la viré depuis quelques années quand même.). Mon père n'est pas mort. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester auprès de nous. Il a des obligations. J'hésite à le dire. Écris comme ça, ben... ça fait gros canular. Mais tu as dit que tu étais un sorcier, et à vrai dire je n'ai pas pensé une seul seconde à un canular. Je te crois. Parce que je sais que la « magie » existe. Mon père, c'est Poséidon.

En fait, je sais même pas si tu connais. Je suppose que tout le monde voit ça en cours, genre au collège, mais vu que tu es un sorcier, avec une école pour sorciers, est-ce que tu connais les dieux Olympiens ? J'espère que oui. L'histoire est juste trop galère à raconté, même en abrégés. Je ne sais même pas si tu réalise le truc, ou si tu me prend pour un taré. Je suis le fils du dieux de la mers, Poséidon. Bon. Du coup, je ne sais pas si je dois te raconter l'histoire des dieux Olympiens, ou bien si tu connais. Donc je vais te laisser sur tout ce bordel. Ben heu... Salut quoi. A la prochaine lettre. Percy.


End file.
